moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes
Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes ist ein Abenteuerfilm von Regisseur Steven Spielberg. Der Film lief am 29. Oktober 1981 in den deutschen Kinos an. Der Film wurde für acht Oscars nominiert und gewann vier. Durch den großen kommerziellen Erfolg folgten drei weitere Filme, Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes (1984), Indiana Jones und der letzte Kreuzzug (1989) und Indiana Jones und das Königreich des Kristallschädels (2008), ein weiterer Film ist für das Jahr 2020 angekündigt. Handlung Im Jahr 1936 brüstet sich der Archäologe Indiana Jones mit einem Tempel in Peru, der in der Nähe von Kanonen liegt und holt sich eine goldene Statue. Doch plötzlich steht er vor dem rivalisierenden Archäologen René Belloq und den indigenen Hovito-Leuten. Indy übergibt Belloq die Statue und entkommt in einem wartenden Wasserflugzeug. Jones kehrt zu seiner Lehrposition an einem College in New England zurück, wo er von zwei Agenten der Army Intelligence befragt wird. Sie informieren ihn, dass die Nazis nach seinem alten Mentor Abner Ravenwood suchen, unter dem Jones an der University of Chicago studierte. Die Nazis wissen, dass Ravenwood der führende Experte für die antike Stadt Tanis in Ägypten ist und dass er das Kopfstück des Stabes von Ra besitzt. Jones folgert, dass die Nazis nach der Bundeslade suchen - die Nazis glauben, dass ihre Armeen, wenn sie die Arche erwerben, unbesiegbar werden. Der Stab von Ra ist der Schlüssel, um den Brunnen der Seelen zu finden, eine geheime Kammer, in der die Arche begraben ist. Die Agenten ermächtigen Jones, die Arche zurückzuholen, um die Nazis daran zu hindern, sie zu erlangen. Er reist nach Nepal und entdeckt, dass Abner verstorben ist, das Kopfstück befindet sich im Besitz von Ravenwoods Tochter Marion. Jones besucht Marion in ihrer Taverne, wo sie ihre bitteren Gefühle von einer früheren romantischen Affäre erzählt. Sie weist sein Angebot physisch zurück, das Kopfstück zu kaufen, woraufhin Jones geht. Kurz darauf kommt eine Gruppe von Schlägern mit ihrem Nazi-Kommandanten Arnold Toht an. Toht droht Marion das Kopfstück zu bekommen, aber als Jones in die Bar zurückkehrt, um die Nazis zu bekämpfen und Marion zu retten, wird ihre Bar versehentlich in Brand gesetzt. Während des Kampfes landet das Kopfstück im Feuer und Toht verbrennt seine Hand, als er versucht, das heiße Kopfstück zu nehmen. Indy und Marion entkommen mit dem Kopfstück, und Marion beschließt, Indy bei seiner Suche nach der Arche zu begleiten, damit er seine Schuld an sie zurückzahlen kann. Das Paar reist nach Kairo, wo sie sich mit Indys Freund Sallah treffen, einem erfahrenen Schatzgräber. Sallah informiert sie, dass Belloq und die Nazis mit einer Nachbildung des Kopfstücks (geschaffen aus der Narbe an Tohts Hand) nach dem Brunnen der Seelen graben. Sie erkennen schnell, dass das Nazi-Kopfstück unvollständig ist und dass die Nazis an der falschen Stelle graben. Die Nazis entführen Marion und es scheint Jones, dass sie in einem explodierenden Truck getötet wird. Nach einer Konfrontation mit Belloq in einer lokalen Bar infiltrieren Indy und Sallah die Nazi-Ausgrabungsstätte und benutzen ihre Mitarbeiter, um die Arche korrekt zu lokalisieren. Indy entdeckt, dass Marion am Leben ist, aber gefangen in einem Zelt bei den Nazis. Indy, Sallah und eine kleine Gruppe von Gräbern graben den Brunnen der Seelen aus und erwerben die Arche. Belloq und der Nazi-Offizier Colonel Dietrich kommen an, packen die Arche von Jones und werfen Marion mit ihm in den Brunnen der Seelen, bevor sie ihn wieder versiegeln. Jones und Marion entkommen auf einer lokalen Landebahn, wo Jones einen Faustkampf mit einem Nazi-Mechaniker hat und das Flugzeug zerstört, der die Arche nach Berlin transportieren sollte. Die in Panik geratenen Nazis entfernen die Arche in einem Lastwagen und machen sich auf nach Kairo, aber Jones fängt sie auf und nimmt sie wieder mit. Er trifft Vorkehrungen, um die Arche mit einem Tramp-Dampfer nach London zu bringen. Am nächsten Tag erscheint ein Nazi-U-Boot und fängt das Schiff ab. Belloq und Dietrich beschlagnahmen die Arche und Marion, können aber Jones nicht finden, der an Bord des U-Bootes verschwindet und mit ihnen zu einer Insel in der Ägäis reist. Dort will Belloq die Macht der Arche testen, bevor er sie Hitler präsentiert. Jones offenbart sich selbst und droht die Arche mit einer Panzerfaust zu zerstören, aber Belloq erklärt seinen Bluff und Jones gibt sich lieber zurück als ein so wichtiges historisches Artefakt zu zerstören. Die Nazis bringen Indy und Marion in ein Gebiet, in dem die Arche geöffnet werden soll, und binden sie an einen zu beobachtenden Posten. Belloq führt eine zeremonielle Öffnung der Arche durch, die nichts als Sand enthält, was von den Zehn Geboten übrig bleibt. Plötzlich tauchen engelhafte geisterhafte Wesen aus der Arche auf. Indy warnt Marion, ihre Augen geschlossen zu halten und nicht zu beobachten, was als nächstes passiert. Belloq und die anderen sehen erstaunt zu, wie die Erscheinungen plötzlich als Engel des Todes aufgedeckt werden. Über der Arche bildet sich ein Flammenwirbel, der den versammelten Nazisoldaten feurige Energie schießt und sie alle tötet. Als Belloq, Toht und Dietrich vor Entsetzen schreien, dreht sich die Arche um sie: Dietrichs Kopf schrumpft, Tohts Gesicht wird von seinem Schädel geschmolzen, und Belloqs Kopf explodiert. Flammen verschlingen dann die Überreste der verurteilten Versammlung, außer Indy und Marion, und die Feuersäule erhebt sich in den Himmel. Der Deckel der Arche wird hoch in die Luft gesprengt, bevor er auf die Arche zurückfällt und sie verschließt. Jones und Marion finden ihre Seile abgebrannt und umarmen sich. In Washington, DC, informieren die Army Intelligence-Agenten Jones und Marcus Brody, dass die Arche irgendwo sicher ist und von "Top-Männern" untersucht wird. Die Arche wird in einem riesigen Regierungslager unter unzähligen ähnlichen Kisten gelagert. Besetzung Auszeichnungen & Nominierungen Videos center|500 px Indiana Jones -- Jäger des Verlorenen Schatzes|Fernglas Szene Indiana Jones Raiders Of The Lost Ark - Famous Scene|Beliebte Szene Kategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Action Kategorie:Fantasy Kategorie:Indiana Jones